Should we leave?
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Derek est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et il le regarde. Il est là, face à la fenêtre, dans la lumière couchante du soleil et il est simplement magnifique.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS inspiré de deux chansons du dernier album des Tokio Hotel.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV.**

 **Bêta Correctrice : ****_Evangeline Black_ ! La seule et l'unique ! Gros bisous ma belle.**

 **Bonne Lecture les loups !**

* * *

Derek est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et il le regarde. Il est là, face à la fenêtre, dans la lumière couchante du soleil et il est simplement magnifique.

Ça fait quelques temps qu'il est ici. Dans l'appartement de ce gars devenu adulte qui l'a accueilli sans poser de questions. Il s'est juste pointé là avec presque rien d'affaire et l'autre à juste ouvert sa porte à une vielle connaissance. Derek n'est jamais parti.

Pourquoi chez lui ? Aucune idée. Ça c'est imposé à lui, sans réfléchir. Sauf que maintenant, il le regarde et il sait. Il sait qu'il doit partir. Partir avant de le briser lui aussi.

Il y a quelque chose chez cet homme, quelque chose dans ses yeux qui fait qu'il sait qu'il peut voir toutes ses blessures. Et clairement, le loup n'est pas prêt à ressentir quoi que soit.

Ce gars qui est là, à le regarder presque tendrement ne doit surtout pas se gâcher avec lui. Il voit bien ce qui est entrain de se passer et il ne peut pas laisser faire. Il veut lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il n'est pas prêt à aimer, à l'aimer, qu'il a encore mal.

Il devrait partir, quitter la Californie. Ouais, tout quitter, pour lui, pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Derek ne veux pas qu'il gâche ses sentiments avec lui, il est trop jeune. Trop jeune pour vivre ça et pour supporter une vie avec lui.

Il sort de ses pensées et remarque que l'autre l'observe en retour. Il s'est retourné et mal grès le contre jour, le lycan voit l'éclat de ses yeux d'ambre et remarque l'inquiétude qui les remplis, ses sourcils froncés... Et il se déteste. Derek déteste le voir ainsi quand il sait qu'il en ai la cause. Le jeune adulte le scrute et cherche a lire en lui, à deviner ce à quoi il pense et son ventre se sert encore un peu.

Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça, qu'il arrête de se préoccuper de lui ainsi et d'essayer de le reconstruire !

Il faut vraiment qu'il parte, il sait que c'est le mieux, mais... C'est si bon d'être sincère, d'être en phase avec quelqu'un...

Il n'est pas prêt. Pas prêt à aimer, bien trop abîmé pour ce garçon. C'est décidé.

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et se retourne pour aller dans la chambre qu'ils occupent. Il va partir. Maintenant. Il prépare ses affaires silencieusement, il sait que c'est la bonne décision. Pour lui. Pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il ouvre la porte et il est là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, tout son poids reposant sur le haut de son dos, sa tête légèrement incliné. Ses yeux se posent sur le sac dans sa main et son visage est neutre.

« Tu pars, dit-il simplement.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps. »

Mais le trésor qui se tient devant lui ne répond pas, il continue de le dévisager calmement, comme il en a l'habitude.

« Je-

\- Ok, lâche finalement l'autre d'un ton habituel avant de partir. »

Derek le regarde s'éloigner et il l'entend se déplacer dans la maison. Puis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre pour se refermer et c'est le silence total dans l'appartement. Le loup est seul et il soupir. Il se dirige à son tour vers la sortie et verrouille la porte une fois dans le couloir. Ce même couloir où il se tenait, sale et trahi, il y a maintenant quelques semaines. Devant cette porte qui s'est ouverte laissant apparaître cette personne si spéciale qui ne posa pas de question et le laissa entrer avec un sourire sincère. Cette même personne qui – et Derek en était sûr – se trouvait en ce moment sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il lève la tête en repensant aux soirées passé avec lui là-haut et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Derek ne sait pas pourquoi mais il grimpe doucement les escaliers.

Il se tiens là, près d'un vieux canapé en fin de vie et il regarde la soleil terminer sa course. Il sait qu'il est là, il a sûrement entendu les graviers glisser sous les semelles du loup. Derek jette son sac au sol et s'approche de lui. L'autre lui dit qu'il attend les étoiles et va s'asseoir sur le canapé laissant la place de Derek libre, l'invitant à s'installer.

Ils planent à trois milles. Les bouteilles trafiquées à l'aconit gisent au sol. Derek prend une grande partie de la place, complètement allongé sur le dos. La masse rassurante et chaude de l'autre homme le recouvre sur le coté. Ils regardent les étoiles.

« Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Murmure-t-il contre le torse du loup. »

Et Derek à juste envie de dire '' _tout ce que tu voudras, bébé_ '' mais il reste silencieux et attend la suite.

« Une part des étoiles. »

Derek pouffe et lui explique que ce n'est pas possible.

« Alors, une part de ton cœur. »

Avant que le lycan ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une main agrippe son haut pour l'interrompre.

« Soyons juste, toi et moi, Derek.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais...

\- Stop, Stop... Bébé, je ne suis pas près... Trop abîmé pour toi.

\- Et si...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te gâches avec moi. »

Derek sens l'autre bouger et se placer au dessus de lui. Et réellement, il est magnifique. Sa peau blanche contraste à la perfection avec le ciel étoilé derrière lui.

Il le regarde, et ne peux retenir sa main qui lui caresse la joue tendrement. Sa lumière, son étincelle, son étoile.

« C'est pour ça que tu pars ? Pour moi ?

\- Je quitte tout pour toi... Rien n'est plus merveilleux que toi, rajoute-t-il distraitement en l'admirant.

\- Alors, reste... chuchote son adorable amour en appréciant la caresse sur son visage.

\- Je t'abîmerais, bébé.

\- Et si, moi, je voulais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin ? »

Les mains fraîches de l'homme lui encadre le visage et il se rapproche.

« Tu ne serais plus jamais seul, susurre-t-il en le fixant de son regard de miel. Plus jamais bébé. »

Il lui effleure les lèvres et Derek veut le croire. Mais il a déjà cru avant et la voix dure de Braeden lui revient alors qu'elle le braque au milieu de leur voiture '' _Je suis désolé, mais il faut bien qu'une fille mange._ ''.

« Hey... le ramène-t-il doucement, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, amour. Je suis là. »

La bouche pulpeuse effleure à nouveau la sienne et la caresse un instant.

« Bé... gémit presque le loup.

\- Je suis là, lui assure-t-il. »

Il le sert contre lui et inspire son odeur à fond. Il aime ça. Complètement. Il veut rester. Il veut une place dans ses bras-là pour l'éternité.

« Toujours ?

\- Toujours. »

Ils s'embrassent et Derek s'accroche à son étoile. Passant un long moment à redessiner de multiples façons les constellations que forment ses délicieuses tâches brunes sur la peau de son humain.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Et voila ! C'était pas grand chose mais je l'aimais bien celui-là.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;p**

 **J'espère revenir rapidement avec une nouvelle histoire, à chapitre cette fois.**

 **Gros bisous les louloups.**

 **Wolfie.**


End file.
